


wait 'til the world is mine

by zombietime



Series: porn star au [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Camboy Keith (Voltron), Cock Slapping, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Keith (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, Light Angst, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Star AU, Porn Star James, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Swing, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, porn Star keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: Keith stops in his tracks when he sees an unfamiliar face among the crew. He’s over six feet, broad shouldered and fucking beautiful. There’s a small scar across the bridge of his nose and a lock of white hair falling into his eyes. Keith can’t look away.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith -- _Akira_ to his fans -- walks on set in a baby pink crop top and skin-tight black skinny jeans. It hardly matters what they’ve picked out for him; he won’t be wearing it very long. He’s doing a scene with Lotor today. He’s an arrogant bastard, but at least he knows how to use his dick. They’re filming at Sendak’s house, an enormous two story with six bedrooms and Keith has been fucked in almost every single one of them.

He’s been working for Galra Studios for almost three years now and he’s making good money -- slightly less now that he refused to resign his exclusivity contract -- but he can pay his bills and he’s had enough left over to start doing his own work on the side. Thankfully, his fanbase is big enough that when he first announced his site, the number of subscribers more than covered the cost of the cameras and webhosting. But jerking off on live stream and picking up the occasional one night stand isn’t going to get him the type of views he needs to leave this place for good. He needs a regular and he needs someone hot. Preferably someone he doesn’t hate, but he’ll be happy if the sex is just halfway decent.

Keith stops in his tracks when he sees an unfamiliar face among the crew. He’s over six feet, broad shouldered and fucking beautiful. There’s a small scar across the bridge of his nose and a lock of white hair falling into his eyes. Keith can’t look away.

A sharp slap across his ass draws his attention and Keith turns to glare at the offender. Of course it’s Lotor.

“Is that ass ready for me?” he smirks. Keith glares and flips him off. 

\--

There isn’t a script for this shoot. Keith is supposed to answer the door, greet Lotor with a kiss and then head to the bedroom. Keith assumes they’re supposed to be boyfriends. The plot or lack thereof doesn’t matter much to him. He just wants to do a good job, look hot, and go home. James dug his mom’s lasagna recipe out and he promised to make real food for them tonight.

\--

Lotor has him face down, ass up. He’s been pounding into him for long enough for Keith to start to get bored. That’s when Keith notices the hottie from earlier. He’s working the second camera. And he’s paying _awful_ close attention to Keith. Obviously, he’s doing the close up filming on their faces. It’s his job to be looking, but the weight of his gaze feels so much heavier than it needs to be. Keith lets his eyes flutter shut as he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. He arches his hips back against Lotor’s and moans breathily. Keith thinks about New Guy putting the camera down and pulling out his dick. There’s no way he isn’t huge. Keith would open right up for him, suck him so good he’d never pick up the camera again.

“Fuck,” Keith groans, “I’m gonna come.”

They stop long enough for him to flip over and Lotor to slide back into him. Keith jerks himself roughly, arches his hips up off the bed when he comes. Lotor pulls out and climbs up onto the bed, kneeling over him and coming onto Keith’s chest.

“Not bad, sweetheart,” Lotor drawls once the producer calls cut. Keith shoves him off.

“I told you not to call me that.” 

Keith climbs out of the bed and wanders off in search of a washcloth. He’s managed to clean the come off his chest and pull back on his underwear when he hears laughter coming from the crew. Keith looks back. Prorok, the guy who works the boom mic, is slapping New Guy on the back. He walks away, still laughing. It isn’t until Keith notices New Guy blushing that his eyes wander south. Even with his hands covering his crotch, it’s extremely obvious that the guy is hard. And of course, there’s James, practically batting his fucking eyelashes. They might live together, but he’s not about to let James steal his hottie out from underneath him.

“Hey there, big guy,” Keith says as he wanders over, “I’m Keith.”

“I’m Shiro. It’s uh, my first day.”

“I can tell,” Keith says, glancing down at the extremely obvious bulge in Shiro’s jeans. No one who’s worked crew for more than a week would still find porn remotely hot. “If you want to hang out after work, I can take care of that for you.”

“Keith, _please_ ,” James says with an exasperated tone. “We were having a conversation.”

“Shouldn’t you be on set?”

“Already finished.”

James tugs down his sweatpants far enough to reveal his reddened ass. He’ll probably show off the marks when they get home. Keith shakes his head. He’s never met a bigger pain slut in his life. 

“Shiro was just telling me that he just moved here,” James says. “I was going to invite him over for dinner.”

“I don’t really know anyone yet,” Shiro says, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. 

It’s then that Keith notices his right hand. It’s made of metal; Keith’s never seen a prosthetic like it before.

“Car accident,” Shiro says.

“Sorry.” Keith winces. He hadn’t meant to stare and now he feels like an asshole.

“It’s okay, it’s pretty high tech,” Shiro says with the tone of someone who has been through this conversation too many times to count. He flexes his fingers and Keith can’t look away. “It was an experimental surgery and I happened to be the guinea pig they needed.”

“Wow.” 

There’s nothing else Keith can really say. Whenever the fact that he’s an orphan comes up and people try to comfort him, he ends up wanting to punch them in the face. He’s twenty-four now, and yeah, it still fucking hurts but it’s something he has to deal with. Having someone he doesn’t know tell him that “they’re in a better place” or “that must have been so hard for you” doesn’t do shit for him. It just makes them feel better. Keith isn’t going to be that guy.

“So, on a lighter note,” Shiro says with an awkward laugh, “James said something about lasagna?”

“It’s my mom’s recipe and it’s fucking awesome.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith grits his teeth as he fusses with his tie, adjusting it in the bathroom mirror. James rests his head on his shoulder and slings his arms loose around Keith’s waist.
> 
> “Shiro’s working the close ups,” he says.
> 
> “Seriously?” Keith asks.
> 
> James laughs and leans in to kiss his cheek. “I thought you’d like that.”

When Keith and James first moved in together, neither of them had jobs. James was the one who found the listing for Galra Studios. Keith spent six months working shitty hours for even shittier pay in food service. It was another three months before Zarkon offered him a contract and he was able to say goodbye to early mornings and his clothes smelling like soup.

They don’t film together often. They’re both twinks who prefer to bottom so there isn’t a lot of opportunity for them to be in a scene together anymore, but back when they were still getting themselves off the ground they took whatever came their way.

Today they’re scheduled for some kind of student and teacher punishment scene with Lotor. Keith can tell that James is already looking forward to it before they even get in the car.

“Do you think they’ll have us wear those school uniforms?”

James won’t admit it, but Keith knows he’s a slut for ageplay.

“I hope not,” Keith mumbles as he grabs the car keys off the coffee table. 

A proper suit and tie might look good on him, but the school uniforms that costuming provides just reminds him of when his caseworker introduced him to a new family. She’d always made sure he looked his best, made a good first impression -- as though Keith was the one who was the problem and not the shitty families she kept placing him with.The memories cycle through his mind, resurfacing every time he tries to push them away. 

By the time he starts the car, Keith’s in a _mood_.

“Hey,” James says. “I’m sorry. I forgot about -- you know.”

“It’s fine,” Keith grumbles.

James grabs his hand before he can shift the car into gear and gives it a small squeeze.

“Thanks,” Keith says quietly.

\--

The uniforms are waiting for them when they arrive at Sendak’s house. Keith grits his teeth as he fusses with his tie, adjusting it in the bathroom mirror. James rests his head on his shoulder and slings his arms loose around Keith’s waist.

“Shiro’s working the close ups,” he says.

“Seriously?” Keith asks.

James laughs and leans in to kiss his cheek. “I thought you’d like that.”

Shiro had hung out until almost 10 o’clock the night before. After dinner they’d had a few beers and watched a movie. Keith _had_ just wanted to get him alone and suck him off, but after spending more than five minutes with him it was clear that Shiro is a genuinely awesome person to be around. They’d talked a lot, but somehow hadn’t gotten around to how exactly he ended up working for Galra.

Now that James has claimed Shiro as their Work Friend, Keith isn’t sure he’s ever going to get the chance for anything more. He doesn’t have the best track record when it comes to hooking up with James’ friends. But if he could get Shiro into it, Keith would _love_ to film with him.

\--

By the time they’re reading to start filming, Keith’s tie is already loose and his shirt untucked. Meanwhile, James looks like he’s about to receive a reward from the principal for best attendance. The camera follows them as Keith takes James by the hand and leads him down a hallway and into a bedroom. It doesn’t look much like a boarding school dorm, but Keith supposes he should be less critical about people’s suspension of disbelief in porn. 

“Are you sure this is okay?” James says.

“Yeah.” Keith pushes him down onto the edge of the bed. “I skip last period all the time and no one ever notices.”

He sits down next to James and curls a hand around his face. James is very pretty and it’s not like Keith’s never noticed it before. Between his angular jaw, his soft floppy bangs, and those big doe eyes he’s a twink with a capital T. If Keith hadn’t known him so long he’d probably have fallen for him the first day they filmed together. Which is just as well, because Keith has a rule about dating people who work for Galra. 

He leans in and presses a soft kiss to James’ neck. 

“But what if we get caught?” James asks.

Keith leans in and kisses him on the mouth. It’s been a while since he’s kissed James, though they still make out sometimes when they’re drunk and bored. His mouth is soft and opens up underneath Keith’s insistence. James makes soft little gasps between kisses that are actually pretty hot. He curls a hand around the back of Keith’s neck, pulling him in closer, and Keith winds his fingers in James’ tie.

When they finally part for air, Keith rests his forehead against James’.

“But isn’t this more fun than class?”

"Yeah," James says, breathily. He leans back in and sucks on Keith's bottom lip, a hand tangling in his hair. Keith moans loudly and tugs him closer.

"I bet I can make it even more fun," Keith says.

James puts on a good show of pretending to be scandalised for approximately 30 seconds as Keith sinks down to the floor. He nudges James legs aparts and scoots between them. His hands run up James' thighs, squeezing gently before he bends down and nuzzles his face into James' crotch. Only James sees the smirk that Keith shoots him, mouthing "slut" when he finds James already half hard.

He can't be certain if the blush that creeps over James face is genuine or if he's that good of an actor. Soon enough it doesn't matter because Keith works his pants open, gets his dick out and starts to suck him with enthusiasm. He hears the sound of footsteps and Keith knows that Shiro is moving in to get a close up. The thought of Shiro watching him -- of him knowing exactly how good Keith is sucking cock -- it makes him want to put on a better show than usual. It’s been a while, but Keith still knows all the things that make James moan.

James threads his fingers through his hair, not tugging or pulling, just keeping a gentle pressure while Keith bobs his head.

"Oh my god," James groans. " _Akira_."

Keith pulls off, making a loud wet sound as he looks up. 

"Yeah, baby," Keith says. He slaps James dick against his cheek several times. "You like that?"

James groans. Keith hears a hitch of breath from somewhere above him. He's dying to turn his head and give Shiro a wink but that'll have to wait until after.

A door slams open and Keith turns around, ready to pretend to be surprised at Lotor barging in -- instead he finds himself genuinely surprised. Sendak stands in the doorway dressed in a suit and tie combo that Keith would probably find hot if he didn't know better.

"What exactly is going on here?" Sendak booms.

He crosses the room swiftly and there's a quiet shuffle as both cameramen and a boom operator move out of the way. Sendak siezes him by the hair and yanks him up off his feet.

"Isn't it obvious?" Keith asks, making his contempt for authority clear. "I'd rather be sucking dick than listening to your lecture."

Sendak shoves him to the floor and turns his attention to James.

"And what about you?"

He grabs James by the front of his shirt and hauls him to the floor. James puts on a good show of looking scared, but his hard-on doesn’t fade in the slightest. Sendak unzips his pants and pulls out his dick, stroking himself to full hardness and Keith can practically see James’ mouth watering. 

“Get over here. Both of you,” Sendak says. “If you’d rather suck dick than go to class, you’re going to do just that.”

He takes turns fucking both of their mouths. James’ mouth is swollen -- spit dribbling down his chin -- when Sendak finally lets go of him. 

“Have you learned your lesson?” he asks. James nods.

“Yes, sir,” he adds quickly.

“Get out of here before I change my mind,” Sendak says. James scrambles out of the room -- probably a bit disappointed if Keith knows him at all -- and Sendak turns his attention to Keith. Dragging him up by his tie, Sendak looks him up and down. Keith’s on his tiptoes and Sendak still towers over him. 

“How about you?” Sendak sneers. “You fucking delinquent.”

Keith’s stomach twists. He wasn’t a bad kid, he just always seemed to find himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. The memories make anger flare up in him and instead of answering with a smartass remark, he spits in Sendak’s face.

He should probably be more prepared for it when Sendak backhands him.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Sendak growls. 

Keith isn’t sure if it’s meant to be in character or not. It doesn’t matter because Sendak doesn’t wait for an answer. He pushes Keith back down onto the bed, tearing his shirt open. He rakes his nails down Keith’s chest, pinches a nipple until Keith screams and curls his fingers around Keith’s throat.

“Make me come and maybe I won’t tell the principal what a slut you are.”

He forces Keith’s head down onto his cock. Keith relaxes his jaw and takes it. His eyes water and he’s not sure if it’s from trying not to choke or the hold Sendak has on his hair. It doesn’t matter, because soon enough Sendak is pulling out and coming hot across Keith’s face. He sputters for a moment and wipes the corner of his mouth on the back of his hand.

“Clean yourself up,” Sendak says, his voice filled with disdain.

He tucks himself back into his pants and walks out the door. Both cameras linger on Keith for a moment longer and then the director yells cut. Someone brings Keith a washcloth and he wipes off his face. His hard-on faded awhile ago, so that’s one thing he doesn’t have to worry about.

Shiro is turned away from him but Keith can still see the bulge in his jeans. He can't help but wonder if this has been happening or just when he's filming Keith.

\--

Keith changes out of the god forsaken uniform and back into his leggings and sweatshirt. He catches up to Shiro outside as he walks towards his car. James is nowhere in sight.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"I, uh." Shiro glances around nervously, but eventually nods."Yeah, that'd be great."

"We just have to wait for James." 

Keith unlocks the car but doesn't get in. It's late in the afternoon but the weather is still nice. A cool breeze blows through his hair. Sometimes Keith misses the Arizona heat, but most of the time he's glad to be in a place with seasons, even if they are extreme.

He leans against the red beat up Honda Civic they share and pulls out his phone, sending a quick text to James. Shiro scuffs a sneaker against the asphalt. 

"Something wrong?" Keith asks.

Shiro opens his mouth to speak and hesitates. He's still not looking at Keith.

"You don't think I'm gross?" Shiro asks quietly, he steals a glance at Keith and looks back down at the pavement. 

Keith laughs. He just got done filming literal pornography. He's the last person to judge anyone. 

"For what?"

"Because I -- got hard when I was filming you."

"You're new," Keith says. "Pretty soon nothing will phase you."

"But I mean, he hit you," Shiro stops mid-sentence. He turns to Keith and there is so much softness in his gaze Keith doesn't know how to respond. Shiro's fingers graze lightly over his cheek, trailing across the spot where there will probably be a bruise tomorrow. "I shouldn't..."

"People getting off on me getting pushed around is how I pay my rent," Keith says. There's still so much tenderness in Shiro's eyes and it makes Keith's chest tighten in a way he's not used to. He swallows hard around the lump in his throat and tries to find his voice. "Besides," he adds nonchalantly, "I like it rough."

James jogs up them seconds later, breaking the spell. His mouth is kiss swollen and there's a hickey on his throat that Keith knows he didn't leave.

"Have fun?" Keith asks.

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi and keep tabs on updates on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zombietime_)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan is wearing a three-piece charcoal grey suit, his long hair pulled back in a braid. The suit fits him so well that Keith can’t help but think it must have been tailored. He thinks about Kolivan wearing it in his everyday life and a fire burns deep in his belly. Kolivan approaches him with a leather paddle in hand, tapping it gently against his open palm.
> 
> “Are you ready for your punishment, Akira?” he asks. 
> 
> “Yes, sir,” Keith says, and he already sounds desperate.

Keith has never considered himself a pillow princess by any means, but there is something nice about occasionally just lying there and not having to do any of the work. In this particular case, it’s less not having to work for it and more, being made to take it -- but that has its own appeal. 

Normally, if he’s filming with Kolivan, it means he’s going to get spanked. They’ve done quite a few over the knee scenes and sometimes Kolivan will finger him until he gets off. Keith would be lying if he said he wasn’t absolutely desperate for more. Kolivan is tall and broad with huge biceps and a scar over his right eye. His hair is more salt than pepper and Keith loves the way his beard feels against his skin when Kolivan kisses him, which sadly isn’t often. 

But today, Keith is in a swing and today he knows he’s going to get his ass pounded. His feet are suspended in stirrups, spreading his legs wide and he has his arms stretched out above him, gripping onto the leather straps of the swing. 

Kolivan is wearing a three-piece charcoal grey suit, his long hair pulled back in a braid. The suit fits him so well that Keith can’t help but think it must have been tailored. He thinks about Kolivan wearing it in his everyday life and a fire burns deep in his belly. Kolivan approaches him with a leather paddle in hand, tapping it gently against his open palm.

“Are you ready for your punishment, Akira?” he asks. 

“Yes, sir,” Keith says, and he already sounds desperate. 

Kolivan spent some time stretching him before they started filming. Having those thick calloused fingers opening him up was more than enough to get his dick hard and leaking against his stomach. 

“Count for me,” Kolivan instructs. 

He spanks Keith a dozen times and Keith counts each one of them off. It’s just hard enough to get his ass nice and red for the camera but not enough to really hurt. Keith has been spanked enough times to know when it’s just for show. Kolivan tosses the paddle aside and gives Keith eight more with his hand. The sting is sharper now, but not anything Keith can’t take.

Kolivan unbuttons his jacket and waistcoat. He throws them both over a chair and rolls up the sleeves of his dress shirt. Keith never gets the chance to really look at him while they film. His forearms are muscular and heavily tattooed. 

“Fuck,” Keith whispers. 

“Did I tell you to speak?” Kolivan asks.

“No, sir.”

Kolivan’s rough hands run up his chest and a shiver runs through Keith’s body. He rubs his thumbs back and forth over Keith’s nipples until they become hard, then pinches them both, tugging until Keith’s mouth falls open in a silent cry.

“Not a word,” Kolivan says as he twists his fingers. Tears well up in Keith’s eyes. He bites down on his bottom lip and nods silently. “That’s my good little slut.”

The cameraman moves in closer as Kolivan settles down to his knees. Keith is torn between being disappointed and relieved that Shiro isn’t filming him today. If he got hard from watching Sendak slap him in the face, Keith has to wonder what his reaction would be to Kolivan forcing him to keep quiet while he teases and tortures him. 

Kolivan loosens his tie and tosses it on top of the chair with his jacket. He pops open the top two buttons of his shirt and Keith can see his chest hair peeking out. He lowers himself to the floor and his hands glide up Keith’s thighs. His tongue is hot as it glides over his ass and teases around his rim. It’s not physically possible for Keith to stay _completely_ silent when Kolivan sucks his balls into his mouth, but at least Keith manages to keep from speaking.

“Are you enjoying my mouth, kitten?” Kolivan asks. 

“Yes, sir,” Keith pants.

“This is supposed to be a punishment. Maybe I should go back to spanking you?”

“No,” Keith says, too quickly. “Please, sir.”

Kolivan chuckles and licks a stripe up the cleft of Keith’s ass. When he rises to his feet again, he leans forward and scratches his blunt fingernails down Keith’s chest. Keith arches into the touch and Kolivan bends lower, kisses him roughly. He threads a hand into Keith’s hair, yanking his head to the side before attacking his neck with his teeth. Keith gasps out a moan. He’s already looking forward to seeing the marks when he gets home. 

“I’m going to fuck you good and hard, kitten,” Kolivan says. He plants a hand in the center of Keith’s chest and curls his other one loosely around his dick. It isn’t enough and Keith knows that’s the point. “I’m going to stretch you open on my cock and listen to you cry for me.”

Keith arches into his grasp and Kolivan releases his fingers. A soft whimper escapes his mouth and Kolivan smirks down at him.

“Will you beg for me? Will you ask for more even when it hurts?”

“Yes,” Keith whines. “Please, sir.”

Kolivan shoves two fingers into his mouth and Keith sucks on them obediently. He keeps eye contact the entire time and Kolivan seems pleased by that. His wet fingers trail down Keith’s chest. Keith aches to wrap a hand around his dick, but he knows that will get him punished for sure. 

“What if I told you I wasn’t going to let you come,” Kolivan says. Keith’s cock twitches against his stomach. “Will you still beg for it like the slut you are?”

Keith nods, taking a moment to find his voice.

“Yes, sir.”

He watches as Kolivan slowly unbuttons his dress shirt and undoes his zipper, pulling out his cock and rolling on a condom. 

“Tell me you want it, Akira,” Kolivan says. He rubs the head of his huge cock against Keith’s hole. There isn’t enough lube left for Keith to take him as is, but Keith swallows down his nerves.

“I want your cock, sir,” he says. “I want you inside me.”

“Good,” Kolivan says. He slaps Keith’s ass hard and Keith gasps, gripping the leather straps above his head tightly. His fingers are slick and wet as they trace over his rim, one sinking inside him slowly. “Ready, kitten?” Kolivan asks, his voice honey sweet.

“Yes, sir.”

Kolivan lines up his cock and pushes in slowly. Keith squeezes his eyes shut tight as Kolivan’s cock stretches him open. He’s not as big as Zarkon -- _thank fucking god_ \-- but he’s at least as big as Sendak. Keith is more than thankful that Kolivan stretched him beforehand -- a kindness not everyone takes the time for. Kolivan leans down, pressing his forehead against Keith’s.

“Take it, kitten,” Kolivan whispers. “I know you want to.”

Keith whimpers, uncertain of how much more he has to take, but he throws his arms around Kolivan’s neck. Keith pulls him into a messy, brutal kiss that leaves his mouth feeling swollen and sore. 

“Fuck me,” he begs. “Use me.”

Kolivan stands, his hands gripping Keith’s thighs tightly as he thrusts into him ruthlessly. Keith doesn’t worry about being quiet. He knows that Kolivan, and his eventual audience, want to hear him cry. A mixture of pleas, moans, and screams spill out of his mouth as Kolivan pounds into him. Kolivan grabs him by the hips, using the leverage of the swing to go deeper and harder, and he drives straight against Keith’s prostate.

“Sir,” Keith whimpers. He’s so close he doesn’t think he can hold off if Kolivan keeps this up. “I need to come.”

“No,” Kolivan growls. He squeezes the base of Keith’s cock and then smacks the head _hard_. A grin flashes across his face when Keith screams. “Did you think your tight little ass would be enough to change my mind?”

When Keith doesn’t respond, he gets a sharp smack on his ass.

“I asked you a question.”

“No,” Keith says, his voice strained. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“You had better be.”

Strong fingers slide up his throat, squeezing slightly and Keith’s heart races. Kolivan’s hips slam into him hard a handful of times and Keith gasps for breath. Kolivan releases his hold on his throat, pulls out and discards the condom. He comes across Keith’s ass and thighs a moment later. He teases his fingers along the underside of Keith’s cock and bends down to lick the precome away from the head.

“ _Please_ ,” Keith whines.

“Maybe next time, kitten,” Kolivan says with a smirk before walking off camera.

The director yells cut and Keith relaxes against the straps of the swing. When Kolivan returns he’s carrying a wet washcloth and he gently wipes away the streaks of come from Keith’s skin.

“You did good today,” he says, pressing a kiss to the inside of Keith’s knee.

“Thanks.” It’s such a small compliment, but it makes Keith feel warm inside. Kolivan bends down, softly kissing him on the temple and then on the mouth. Keith’s hands slide up to tangle in his hair as he kisses back. He’s still desperate to get off, but this feels too good to stop right away. “Make me come?”

“Of course, kitten.”

Kolivan sinks back down between Keith’s legs and wraps his mouth around his cock. Two fingers push inside him, rocking gently as Kolivan bobs his head.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Keith groans. He reaches out and grabs a handful of Kolivan’s hair. “Fuck, that’s so good.” 

Kolivan’s fingers tighten around him, jerking him as he sucks and it isn’t long before Keith feels himself back on the edge.

“You can come in my mouth, kitten,” Kolivan says softly.

As soon as his lips slide back down, Keith does. Kolivan swallows and sucks him until he goes soft. He helps Keith out of the swing and hands him his robe.

“Thanks,” Keith says. Kolivan’s hand is at the small of his back. He drops a kiss to the top of Keith’s head. 

“You were good for me,” he says. “Of course I’m going to take care of you.”

Keith ducks his head, hoping to hide the blush that spreads across his face, before wandering off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that why you turned me down before?” Keith asks. “Because you thought James and I were together?”

Zarkon has his own dungeon at his house and Keith has filmed there on more than one occasion, but today they’re in a proper club. He doesn’t know if it’s the same one Zarkon used to frequent, or if he just has a friend who owes him a favor. Regardless, the club doesn’t open until the evening and Keith would never go to a place like this on his own, so he takes the opportunity now to wander around. 

It’s big enough that at least four shoots are going on, not including the one that Keith and Kolivan just finished. He passes a private room where a very noisy bottom is screaming loud enough to be heard through the door. Keith rolls his eyes and keeps walking. After more than a year in this business he can tell the difference between fake noises and real ones.

There’s a wall full of paddles, crops, and floggers and Keith is surprised he got through today’s shoot without having his ass beat. He runs his fingers over a red leather paddle with heart shape cutouts and his cock gives a weak twitch. If he stands there any longer he’s going to embarrass himself. He hadn’t bothered to get dressed and his short robe doesn’t leave much to the imagination, least of all when he’s hard.

He finally finds James up on the St. Christopher’s Cross. From what he can see, it looks like James had his fair share of time with at least one of the crops. It’s hard to tell, because currently he’s getting his ass pounded by a guy Keith only knows by his stage name -- Kinkade. Shiro is working the camera and from where Keith is standing, it doesn’t look like he’s having any trouble with inconvenient hard-ons. 

Kinkade’s hands are gripping James’s hips, making James’ frame look tiny in comparison. He’s thrusting into James hard, but he’s taking his time, making James beg for him. Clearly, Kinkade knows what he’s doing, because James is whimpering, his voice high and breathy. They’re a beautiful sight and Keith thinks about the hickies that James keeps coming home with. It’s not like James to keep secrets about who he’s fucking but he does have a tendency to play his cards close to his chest when he’s dating someone new. 

Keith leaves to change back into his street clothes and when he returns to find James, he bumps into Shiro. Literally. He walks straight into his chest. He manages to put his hands out in front of him before they crashed into each other and now he’s just -- feeling Shiro up as he apologizes.

“It’s okay,” Shiro laughs. He puts a steadying hand on Keith’s hip, even though it’s far from necessary. “Hey, um. James said you could give me a ride home, is that okay?”

“No problem,” Keith says. And then he spots his opening. “Did you want to hang out after work? I think we were gonna order from the good Mexican place.”

His hands are still pressed against Shiro’s chest. Beneath his fingers he can feel the warmth of Shiro’s skin through his thin t-shirt. Keith is dying to get his hands on Shiro’s bare skin. The sight of Shiro’s biceps at work is torture enough, actually feeling his pecs is going to fuel at least one late night jerk off session.

“Yeah, are you sure? I don’t want to impose.”

“It’s burritos and Netflix, not a candlelight dinner,” Keith says. 

A blush creeps over Shiro’s nose as he reluctantly nods. James wanders over, pulling his t-shirt over his head and Shiro takes a step back.

\--

Once they’re inside Keith’s car, he tells James that Shiro is staying for dinner. James doesn’t mind, of course. Then they play rock-paper-scissors to decide who’s going to pick up the food. Susapuato has the best burritos in their neighborhood but they don’t deliver and they’re just far enough to be annoying but not far enough for it to be worth giving up their parking spot for. Keith wins. He _always_ wins rock-paper-scissors against James because James hasn’t realized he has a tell.

“Ugh,” James groans. “How do you _do that_?”

“Why would I tell you when I can just keep winning?” Keith says. Behind the driver’s seat, he hears Shiro snort out a laugh. Keith fastens his seatbelt and starts the car.

“Why do I put up with you?” James grumbles.

“Because I give great head,” Keith says, without missing a beat. 

Next to him, James is silent, except for a soft “hmmph.” Keith would have said it regardless, but he’s disappointed that he couldn’t see Shiro’s reaction. 

They’re halfway home when Shiro clears his throat and says, “So how long have you guys been together?”

“Too long,” James says. Keith reaches out and shoves at his shoulder. 

“We moved to Chicago together after college,” he says. “Our first apartment was such a shithole. Two people in a studio during a Chicago summer really tests the bonds of a relationship.”

“I swear I hooked up with so many people that year just so I could sleep in their air-conditioning,” James mutters.

“Wait,” Shiro says. Keith glances up at his rear-view mirror and meets Shiro’s eyes. His brow is furrowed in confusion. “You two -- aren’t you boyfriends?”

James is the one who loses it first. Keith is glad for the stop sign he comes to because he’s laughing so hard there are tears in his ears. He wipes them away and takes a breath, before continuing on.

“No way,” Keith says. “Is that why you’re always surprised when we want to hang out?”

“Kinda,” Shiro’s voice is soft, maybe a little embarrassed. 

“We live together _and_ work together,” James says. “We want to hang out because we’re dying for other friends.”

\--

Keith waits approximately five seconds after he hears James lock the door before he climbs into Shiro’s lap. Shiro looks startled, but his big hands settle on Keith’s hips and it’s a lot of effort for Keith not to just kiss him right then and there.

“Is that why you turned me down before?” Keith asks. “Because you thought James and I were together?”

“Turned you down?” Shiro says. He’s cute when he’s confused. Hell, he’s cute all the time.

“When I offered to blow you,” Keith clarifies and Shiro’s cheeks go pink. “I know you’re into me. I noticed you didn’t have any _problems_ when you were filming James today.”

Shiro’s face goes even redder. He lifts his hands off Keith’s hips for just a moment before returning them. Keith curls his hands around Shiro’s jaw and leans down until their noses brush together.

“It’s okay,” he whispers. “I think you’re hot too.”

“Keith,” Shiro whispers back, the second before their lips touch.

Keith doesn’t want to think about the fact that it surprised him to hear his real name coming out of Shiro’s mouth. He wants to think about how soft Shiro’s lips are, how Shiro’s tongue feels sliding against his own, how Shiro’s hands are sliding around to the small of his back and pulling him closer. 

“Wow,” Keith says when he leans back. “You’re a good kisser.”

Shiro just shrugs.

“Thanks.”

“Can I show you something?” Keith says.

“Um -- sure.”

Keith climbs off of him and takes Shiro by the hand. Shiro’s been over to their apartment enough times to know the basic layout, but there’s never been any cause for him to go downstairs to their bedrooms. Keith wasn’t planning on anyone seeing the disaster that is his bedroom today but Shiro doesn’t seem too concerned. He actually looks kind of _impressed_?

“Your place gets more awesome every time I come over,” he says.

“Yeah?” 

Keith likes their apartment, and it’s certainly better than the studio they shared when they first moved to the city, but it’s never impressed anyone he’s brought home before. Then again, most of the people he’s brought home don’t usually come back a second time.

“My landlord is totally a slumlord,” Shiro laughs. “But it’s all I could afford so, you know.” He shrugs like it’s not a big deal and Keith is hit with a pang of empathy. “What did you want to show me?”

Keith walks over to his desk and opens up his laptop. He could have showed Shiro his website on his phone, but he’s really proud of the photos he had taken and they’re so much more impressive full size. The landing page of his site is a photo of Keith in black and white, sprawled out naked on a hotel bed, Akira in red letters, written in a fancy red script. 

“Wow,” Shiro says. “Um, I mean…”

“Thanks,” Keith says, cutting him off before he can embarrass himself. “I’m actually trying to leave Galra before the year is out.”

“Oh,” Shiro says. He sounds a little disappointed.

“Yeah, I know you just started there but, some of the people there aren’t -- great.” He didn’t bring Shiro down here to get into the ins and outs of the porn industry and all its pitfalls. “Anyway, I have a pretty good base and I’m doing okay on my own even though it’s only been a few months. But right now I’m just doing solo stuff because I don’t have anyone to film with.” Keith takes a breath and hopes for the best. “If you’re up for it -- that blowjob is still on the table.”

He gives Shiro a flirtatious smile and bites his lip. Shiro’s eyes widen.

“You mean, you wanna film -- _me_?”

Keith closes his laptop and nods.

“If you’re nervous about it, not _all_ of you needs to be on camera.”

He drags a hand down Shiro’s chest. Shiro’s face is flushed but he doesn’t step away from Keith’s touch.

“Can I think about it?”

“Of course,” Keith says. He hears the door open upstairs. “James is back. Let’s go eat.” He pushes himself up on his tiptoes and presses a kiss to Shiro’s cheek.

\--

When Shiro stands to leave, Keith announces that he’ll walk him out. He’s never done it any of the other times Shiro’s come over and it earns him a suspicious glances from James. Ignoring him, Keith throws on a pair of sneakers. The bus stop is only half a block away from their apartment. He grabs his keys and follows Shiro out the door.

“Thanks for walking me out,” Shiro says when they get to the dimly lit bus stop.

“You know, gotta make sure no one tries to rough you up,” Keith means it as a joke and then it occurs to him that it might actually be true in Shiro’s neighborhood.

“I’m pretty sure I could take them,” Shiro says with a grin.

“I’m pretty sure you could too,” Keith says. He put a hand on Shiro’s bicep and suddenly this joking feels a lot more like flirting than Keith intended. He look around for the bus, which is of course late, and scuffs his sneaker against the sidewalk. 

“So,” Shiro says. “I’ll see you at work, I guess.”

“Yeah,” Keith agrees. “Let me know if you want do that thing.”

“That _thing_ ,” Shiro repeats. He puts a hand over his face and starts to laugh.

“What? What did I say?”

“You said it like you’re inviting me to concert, not asking if I want to make porn with you.”

Keith gives him a playful shove, smiling as he does so.

“That’s what happens when you make friends with porn stars, jerk.”

“I guess so,” Shiro says. He slides his metal fingers into Keith’s hair and leans down. “Can I kiss you?”

Keith nods. It’s not like their kiss on the sofa, nothing more than a quick goodbye kiss, but it makes Keith yearn for more. It makes him want to drag Shiro back to the apartment and back down to his bedroom.

The bus pulls up to the stop and Shiro leans back.

“Text me when you decide,” Keith says. Shiro says nothing, just gives him a small wave as he climbs aboard the bus and disappears from sight.

\--

“So what was that all about?” James asks as soon as Keith walks through the door. 

“I asked him if he wanted to film with me,” Keith says. 

James’ eyes nearly fall out of his head.

“Just now?”

“No,” Keith says. “When you went to get the burritos.”

James scowls at him, arms crossed. 

“Don’t give me that look,” Keith says. “Have you _seen_ him?”

The look on James’ face tells Keith that he can’t actually argue that point. Because Shiro is a grade A beefcake and Keith would be stupid to pass up the opportunity to suck his cock. 

“I like having a work friend, Keith,” he says finally

“So do I,” Keith say. “I just also want to blow him.”

He heads down to his room and climbs into bed. As he settles in, his phone vibrates. He has two texts from Shiro. The first one is two emojis, a video camera and an eggplant. The second reads, “that’s a yes, in case you were wondering.” Keith laughs and texts back. 

_You won’t be disappointed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zombietime_) and follow me for updates! ♥


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You look nervous,” Keith says once he’s closed the door.
> 
> “I kind of am?” Shiro scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “I’ve never done anything like this before.”
> 
> Keith snorts.
> 
> “I’m pretty sure you’ve been blown before, big guy.”

Keith spends Saturday day binge watching _Riverdale_ with James. Shiro’s coming over at some point, but they hadn’t specified a time. Watching garbage TV with his roommate seems as good a plan as any before making porn with the hot camera guy. When the doorbell rings it’s late in the afternoon. James hits pause on Netflix and sighs.

“I was hoping he would chicken out,” he groans. “It was nice having a friend at work.”

“You can still be friends after I blow him,” Keith says. “Don’t be so dramatic.”

Keith opens the door to find Shiro in basketball shorts and a tank top, his skin flushed and covered in a slight sheen of sweat. Hair and makeup get paid money to make people look this good and they don’t do half as convincing a job.

“I went running before I came over,” Shiro says. “I hope that’s okay.”

“Wow,” Keith says before he can stop himself. “Come on in.”

He takes Shiro by the hand and leads him into his bedroom. 

“You look nervous,” Keith says once he’s closed the door.

“I kind of am?” Shiro scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Keith snorts.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve been blown before, big guy.”

Shiro rolls his eyes even as his cheeks flush.

“Yeah, but there was a little more lead up,” he says with a laugh.

“We can do that.” He steers Shiro back towards his bed and pushes at his hips until he’s sitting down on the edge of the mattress. Keith climbs into his lap like he did the night before. “This is okay, right?”

“Yeah,” Shiro breathes. 

His hands rest gently at Keith’s waist and he leans in, pressing a kiss against Keith’s jaw. As Shiro’s mouth makes its way towards his, Keith can’t imagine what he has to be nervous about. He’s hot enough to be a model and kisses like he has something to prove. Keith slides his hands up the back of Shiro’s neck and tugs at his bottom lip with his teeth. A startled gasp escapes from Shiro’s mouth and Keith takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue darts into Shiro’s mouth and Shiro kisses back, just as greedy.

“So can I suck your cock?” Keith asks in between kisses. “Or do I have to buy you dinner first?”

Shiro laughs, buries his embarrassment in Keith’s shoulder. Keith grinds his hips down into Shiro’s lap, feeling his dick already hardening underneath him. Shiro’s breath is hot as he groans into the soft skin where neck meets shoulder. Cold metal fingers brush against Keith’s throat and push his hair behind his ear. Shiro’s mouth is warm as he trails kisses across Keith’s neck. This wasn’t part of the plan, but Keith is enjoying himself too much to tell Shiro to stop. Especially when Shiro sucks and bites, working a hickey onto his throat.

“Fuck,” Keith moans. “God, that feels good.”

He can feel Shiro smile against his skin. When Shiro finally stops -- presumably satisfied with his work -- he presses a final quick kiss to Keith’s mouth.

“Okay,” he says. “Let’s do this.”

Keith crawls across the bed, reaching for the camera he keeps on his nightstand. He checks the battery and memory card, and hands it to Shiro.

"You don't have to do anything fancy," he says. "Just keep it pointed at me and try not to shake it too much."

Shiro nods. There’s a soft ping as he starts recording and Keith stands up. Shiro points the camera at him and Keith strips down to his underwear before lowering himself down to the floor. Pressing a soft kiss to each knee, he gently pushes Shiro’s legs open. He runs his hands up Shiro's thighs, feeling the hard muscle underneath his fingers.

"Fuck, your _thighs_ ," Keith says, marveling a little. 

He still can’t imagine how Shiro ended up working for Galra Studios of all places. It would make more sense if he were in front of the camera, not behind it. Someone who looks like Shiro should be a model, or at the very least a personal trainer. 

Shiro’s half hard and beginning to tent his basketball shorts. Keith’s in the same state but won’t be tending to it for a while, so he steels himself as he gropes Shiro through the silky fabric. Above him, Shiro lets out a low groan. Keith can’t wait to hear what Shiro sounds like when he gets his mouth on him. 

Keith drags his tongue across the fabric and mouths at the head of his cock. Shiro rocks his hips ever so slightly. He reaches out with his free hand, runs his fingers through Keith’s hair, and Keith leans into the touch. He’s so careful with his movements and Keith can’t remember a time when anyone touched him with such tenderness. Keith can smell his arousal through the fabric and it makes his own dick ache in response. 

Shiro humps helplessly up against Keith’s open mouth. His fingers curl around the back of Keith’s skull, pulling him closer. Keith slides his hands up to Shiro’s chest, shoving at his tank top until he gets his hands on skin. Shiro’s stomach is hard and flat and Keith isn’t the least bit surprised. He mouths at Shiro’s happy trail and looks up into the camera.

“Lift up,” Keith says. He hooks his fingers underneath the waistband and slides Shiro’s shorts and underwear down. His fingers brush over the swell of Shiro’s perfect round ass and Keith can only hope this isn’t the only time he gets to touch. Shiro’s cock is gorgeous. It’s not porn star large, but it’s _thick_. Keith’s mouth waters at the thought of being stretched open as he sucks him.

“Fuck,” he whispers, almost reverently. He curls his hand around the base and his fingers don’t even touch. “You’re amazing.”

He hears Shiro huff out a soft laugh but Keith doesn’t look up. He can’t look away from the sight in front of him. He’s going to take his time with Shiro -- this is going to be so much fun. He drags his tongue up the shaft and sucks softly on the head.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Shiro groans, his voice low and husky. 

Keith smiles before he licks away the precome beading at the tip of Shiro’s dick.

“We’re just getting started, babe.”

Shiro exhales slowly and gives a small nod. Keith wonders what it would take to get him to completely lose it. He slowly slides his mouth down, his hand working at the base as he takes more and more. His lips brush against his fingers and he pauses, breathing slowly in through his nose. Shiro’s fingers tighten at the back of his neck and it makes Keith’s dick twitch in his underwear. He pulls his hand away from Shiro’s dick, sliding his fingers up to dig into his hip, and slides down deeper. He doesn’t get all the way before Shiro’s dick hits the back of his throat. Keith considers himself _good_ at this and so he’s more than a little surprised when his gag reflex catches and he pulls off, coughing.

“It’s okay,” Shiro says, his fingers stroking over Keith’s cheek. “You’re doing great. You look so fucking hot with my cock in your mouth.”

Keith’s cheeks burn at the sound of the praise. He’s used to being _used_ , not complimented. He takes a moment to catch his breath, wipes the spit from his chin, and goes back down. It happens again but this time Keith doesn’t pull back; he sputters around Shiro’s girth as long as he can take it. He eases up but not off, sucking hard on the head, running his tongue over the crown.

He looks up at the camera through his eyelashes as he kisses up the length of Shiro, all the way up to the head. He laves his tongue around it and slips a hand between Shiro’s legs to play with his balls. It earns him a deep rumbling moan from Shiro and Keith has to smile.

“You can fuck my mouth if you want,” Keith says, almost shyly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Keith says. He leans in to kiss at the base, the crease of his thigh. “You can pull my hair too.”

Keith doesn’t wait for his reaction. He licks at the head of Shiro’s cock before taking him in his mouth again. Shiro exhales a shaky breath and his hand slides from the back of Keith’s neck, up into his hair. His grip tightens, the locks twisting between his fingers. Keith bobs his head and waits for Shiro to take control. It doesn’t take long. What starts as a slight pressure at the back of his head soon becomes Shiro’s fingers splayed against his skull, pushing him down, further and further. Keith gags when Shiro’s dick hits the back of his throat.

“That’s it,” Shiro says. His voice is smooth like honey. “Choke on it.”

Keith has been painfully hard for so long he’s almost forgotten about it, but at the sound of Shiro’s voice, Keith’s hips jut forward, humping the air. Shiro lets him up to catch his breath and Keith looks past the camera, straight into Shiro’s eyes. They don’t hold the kind of fire that Keith expects to see from someone demanding he choke on their cock. Instead, there’s just a blissed out expression on Shiro’s face -- one of awe, almost. Shiro glides his thumb over Keith’s bottom lip, wiping away the mess of spit and precome and then pushes it into Keith’s mouth. Keith sucks on it, slides his tongue along the pad and he watches a smile pull at Shiro’s lips.

“Good boy,” Shiro murmurs. Keith feels like the floor has fallen out underneath him. It takes him a second to realize that the moan he hears is coming from _him_. Shiro takes his hand back, dragging his wet thumb down Keith’s chin. “I’m gonna fuck your throat now, okay?”

“ _Please_ ,” Keith whimpers.

Shiro pulls him down and fists a hand in his hair to keep him in place. Keith braces his hands against Shiro’s thighs and relaxes his jaw. Shiro’s hips piston up into his mouth, his cock sliding hot across Keith’s tongue. Spit drips down his chin as Shiro pushes in deeper. It feels filthy, but somehow not the same way it does when Keith is filming for Galra. 

This time when the head of his dick hits the back of Keith’s throat, Shiro doesn’t stop. He forces Keith’s head down and Keith’s throat works around him, fighting the intrusion. Shiro eases up just long enough for Keith to catch his breath and then does it again. Keith’s nose presses into Shiro’s pubic hair as he chokes around Shiro’s cock. He digs his fingers into Shiro’s thighs, because holding on is the only thing he has control over right now. He whimpers when he’s able to breathe, but Shiro just pulls him down, again and again. It’s all Keith can do to just take it and try not to come.

Shiro’s thighs tense beneath his fingers. Keith lifts his eyes in time to see Shiro’s fall shut. He’s biting down on his bottom lip, trying and failing to hold back his groans. His hand tightens in Keith’s hair, hard enough to make his eyes tear up.

“Oh, fuck,” Shiro shouts. He comes half down Keith’s throat, half in his mouth. Keith pulls off, coughing as he tries to swallow. Shiro’s still breathing hard as he releases his grip on Keith’s hair. He pets the back of Keith’s head a few times before closing the viewfinder on the camera and setting it down on the bed. “Come here.”

He slides his hands underneath Keith’s arms and hauls him up into his lap at though it was nothing. Keith can’t help grinding against him as they kiss, so desperate for any kind of friction.

“ _Keith_ ,” Shiro whispers his name like a prayer. “Fuck, Keith, That was --.”

“Shiro,” Keith pleads. “Touch me.”

“Oh shit, I’m sorry.” 

Shiro seems genuinely apologetic. His prosthetic hand winds around Keith’s waist, slipping down to grab his ass. He spits into his other hand and reaches into Keith’s underwear. The front of Keith’s boxer briefs are pretty much one giant wet spot at this point, but Keith appreciates the gesture nonetheless. Shiro’s thick fingers curl around him and Keith only manages a quiet whimper before his head falls to Shiro’s shoulder. It only takes a few rough pulls before Keith is shaking apart in Shiro’s arms, cursing under his breath, and coming hard over Shiro’s fingers.

It takes Keith a minute before can collect himself enough to lift his head. When he does, Shiro is smiling fondly at him. It makes something twist in Keith’s stomach. He reaches for Shiro’s wrist, brings his hand up to his mouth and drags his tongue over the mess on his fingers. Normally, it’s something he’d do to show off for the camera, but as there’s no tissues handy, it seems like the polite thing to do.

“Keith,” Shiro whispers softly. His metal thumb brushes over Keith’s cheek. His lips part and Keith waits for a kiss that doesn’t come. Instead, Shiro pushes Keith’s hair back with his other hand, his fingers ghosting over Keith’s swollen mouth. His thumb trails tenderly down Keith’s throat. “You’re amazing.”

“I’ve had a lot of practice,” Keith says, because he’s never been good at accepting praise.

Shiro kisses him then, and it’s a soft, slow kiss. He kisses like it’s a first date and he’s been waiting to kiss Keith all night. His mouth trails down and he tips Keith’s head back, presses his lips to Keith’s throat. Keith’s heart had slowed but it’s racing again now, and Shiro’s mouth against his pulse is something he didn’t know he wanted.

Keith had all but begged Shiro to get rough with him but each kiss feels like an apology. Like he can somehow soothe Keith’s wrecked throat with soft touches and gentle kisses. It’s intimate in a way that Keith isn’t ready for. This was supposed to be just a blowjob and now Keith feels like he’s about to be swept away with the tide.

“Shiro,” Keith whispers. His voice is raw, and Shiro’s name tastes bittersweet on his tongue.

Shiro hums a contented sound and nuzzles against Keith’s neck. He places one last kiss beneath his jaw and leans back, looking into Keith’s eyes.

“That was -- _wow_.”

Keith climbs out of his lap because there’s only so much intensity he can take. He reaches for the camera and presses the power button. Editing will be a project for the weekend.

“Thanks,” Keith says, forcing a laugh. “That’s why they pay me the big bucks.”


End file.
